Lords of Pain Wrestling
Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) is an e-federation that's featured on the Lords of Pain website. LPW features two distinct brands known as Insanity and Inferno. Each brand consists of approximately 25-30 active e-wrestlers and feature their own different championships, shows, and pay-per-view events. The promotion has revolutionized how professional e-wrestling is performed and experienced, thanks to its competitive performers and strong organization. History Founded in the spring of 2003 by Villiano 187, Lords of Pain Wrestling was originally named the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. The PWA's original format featured one television show a week called Schizophrenia. At the end of each cycle of shows, feuds would culminate in a pay-per-view event. The PWA's first PPV show, Annihilation, saw Marty win the World Heavyweight Championship in a tournament final over Phantom Lord in a steel cage match. Over time, the shows evolved into highly detailed epics that some said featured better wrestling in text than on actual television. In 2004, the success and roster of the PWA had grown so large that a second show was needed, forcing the decision to split the roster. Schizophrenia remained the promotion's headline show under it's own brand while the newly created Pyromania became the second brand. Early on, Schizophrenia gained a reputation as being the flagship brand for its stellar reputation and more-established roster, while Pyromania was structured to help spark the careers of its promising young talent while also allowing its veterans to shine. In the first year of the brand split, Schizophrenia was dominated by its World Heavyweight Champion, SoL, while Pyromania was dominated by its International Heavyweight Champion, Stone. In the summer of 2005 after both brands had been firmly established, the PWA presented the interpromotional pay-per-view, Altered Reality II. Schizophrenia and Pyromania battled against each other in a series of matches to determine the superior brand. Ultimate bragging rights were showcased in the main event, when SoL faced Stone in the inaugural Martinez Cup, a match that pit both brand's champions against the other. SoL defeated Stone to win the inaugural Cup, leading Schizophrenia to just one match shy of sweeping Pyromania at the event. Despite the setback from Altered Reality II, the Pyromania lockerroom rallied together to climb in the ratings and fanbase. With Schizo and Pyro stronger than ever, the promotion was able to create new stars and attract the talent which would the promotion into future generations. At Altered Reality III, Schizophrenia and Pyromania tied in their cross-brand rivalry. The shocking annoucement however was that the PWA roster would be re-drafted at the next show, Homecoming. In April of 2007, due to creative differences, the PWA came under new management and was immediately renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling to coincide with the website's name. Also as a result, Schizophrenia was renamed Insanity, and Pyromania was renamed Inferno. Style To determine its winners and losers, Lords of Pain Wrestling created the "Voting and Promo" method to try and award the e-wrestler(s) who puts forth the best effort. Wrestlers are given a card for each show and are asked to write a promo if they have a match in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread”. Usually, wrestlers have eight days to post their promo before a deadline expires. A combined average of promo scores (rated by the writing staff) and vote tallies by participants (also collected in the V&P thread after the promo period has expired) determine the winners and losers. All promo scores are scored on a 5-point scale in 0.1 increments and are judged on overall writing, character development, storyline development, creativity, and other intangibles. Each vote also gives a participant an additional 0.1 point for their match score. The method has a checks-and-balances feel to it, meaning that everyone has some degree of input on who wins the matches and not just management. After the V&P has ended and match results are known amongst the staff, the writing staff will then deliberate how the outcomes of the matches will be settled, which storylines to progress, and which feuds to develop. The shows are written from the perspective of two commentators watching the action from ringside, with additional backstage segments flavored in. In addition, there is a "Trash-Talking” thread for each show where wrestlers may post additional promos and converse in and out of character. To become an active wrestler and receive matches, people must sign up in the “Official Sign-Up Thread”. After that, they are encouraged to vote on cards and post promos in the "Trash Talking" threads. Eventually, one of the brands will acquire the said person. Pay-Per-Views Insanity and Inferno both present four brand-exclusive pay-per-views every year. Insanity PPVs feature the same rotation of names every year (At All Costs, Annihilation, Revelations, and Schizos Wild), whereas Inferno instead monikers original names for their PPVs. After Schizos Wild and Inferno's final PPV of the year, the two brands promote and compete against each other at Altered Reality, which is the annual flagship event for Lords of Pain Wrestling. For more details on previous and upcoming cards, click on the appropriate link. Current Champions Accomplishments Apex 25 Lords of Pain Wrestling, in conjunction with The Institute, rank the Top 25 LPW wrestlers from Insanity and Inferno each week with the Apex 25. The rankings are based on victories, quality of competition, momentum, and overall in-ring dominance. See Also *LPW Hall of Fame *List of LPW Alumni Category:Federations Category:Active federations